Foodservice and medical workers are required to wash their hands frequently using a fingernail brush. Having a fingernail brush at the washing sink is therefore common. Typically, the brush is left on the sink top or shelf where surfaces may be unhygienic. Further, with wet and soapy hands it is easy to drop a fingernail brush on the floor, thereby contaminating the brush and inconveniencing the worker. Further, if the brush is on a shelf and not in the immediate field of view of the worker, the worker may forget to use it altogether. It is therefore considered useful to provide a combination of brush and fixture means to preserve hygiene and prevent the worker from dropping or forgetting to use the brush.